Of Avoidance, Plans and Butterflies
by KourtTears
Summary: “Verona, just shut up, kiss me and I’ll owe you one.” Formerly 'Of Avoidance, Puppy Dogs and Plans.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Of Avoidance, Plans and Butterflies…1/?

Author: KourtTears  
Pairings/Characters: Kat/Patrick; Michael Bernstein  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: _10 Things I Hate About You_ is not mine. I'm going to borrow it for a bit though.  
Spoilers: Up to 1.5  
Summary: "Verona, just shut up, kiss me and I'll owe you one."

* * *

"Kat! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Did you forget we had a lunch date at noon?"

Kat groaned as the irritating voice of Michael Bernstein reached her ears. She hazarded a quick look behind her and saw the student she'd successfully avoided for the past 3 days. "Looks like the streak is over," she mumbled to herself as she started all but running the other direction.

Normally she'd face down anyone who was edging into creeper territory but Mikey "The name's Michael" Bernstein was different. He was not a sleazebag or a pervert. He was harmless and reminded Kat of a puppy dog, granted one who had just chewed up your favorite pair of shoes, but a puppy nonetheless. And no matter what people thought she did not get off by kicking puppies.

So, instead of facing him down and telling him to back off, which was sure to hurt his feelings no matter how nice she tried to be, she did her best to avoid him if at all possible. Or if she did have to talk to him she was polite and vague and never agreed to any of his suggestions. She was hoping he would either take the hint, or someone (or something) would divert his attention, but over a month later and Kat was still using avoidance as her main weapon.

"Kat, slow down. Those long legs of yours make it hard to keep up."

Kat kept up the 'not quite running but damn close' pace as she did her best to weave through the packed halls. She could hear the snickers and giggles of the other students and knew it was because she was running away from an almost stalker whose head didn't even reach her shoulder but she didn't care. She never cared what other people thought (and she's _not_ going to think about the guy with the leather jacket who makes her trip over her words). They can think whatever they want but she thinks Mikey is sweet in an annoying kind of way and she knows he does care what other people think. That's part of the reason she won't just tell him to leave her alone. Not only would she hurt him but the other students were bound to find out and they'll make it even worse. So, avoidance thy name is Kat Stratford.

"Kat, I know you forgot about lunch today but it's okay. I'm not mad. You can make it up to me by going out to dinner with me tonight."

Kat let out a small noise that she would deny was a growl to anyone (not that anyone would ever bring it up) and sped up. Maybe she _should_ confront Mikey and get him to leave her alone. She had no doubt she could pull it off and if he was making up lunch dates he might become dangerous. She had written a paper about erotomanics and none of those so-called relationships had ever ended well (and she got an A+ on the paper so she considered herself something of an expert on the subject). Maybe that was what was happening with Mikey. Maybe he was convinced they had a deep and meaningful relationship and he would go to any lengths to keep up the delusion. Or maybe she was becoming more of a drama queen than Bianca and was just looking for any excuse to get off Mikey's radar. Even an excuse that didn't really exist.

Didn't exist …

That's it! That's how she would get Mikey to leave her alone. She would tell him she had a boyfriend. No, that wouldn't work. She'd seen enough teen romance movies (all Bianca's fault of course) to know that there always had to be proof.

So, how to prove she had a boyfriend? Well, she could actually get a boyfriend. But that was pretty much out of the question since there wasn't one guy in the entire school who wasn't afraid of her (except the guy in the leather jacket but she was not going to think about him…she wasn't!).

"Kat, I know you're ignoring me and I know it's because I've been MIA the last few days. I was on a field trip. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I really want to make it up to you. How about we go see a movie? I heard that 'The Proposal' was really good. I bet you'd love it."

Kat ducked around the corner and leaned back against the wall. Hopefully he would keep going straight and she could escape him for another day. Not to mention come to terms with the fact that she wasn't as good at avoidance as she thought. While she waited to see if her short-term plan would work she started planning for a long-term fix.

She could pay some guy to date her. But that was demeaning and pretty much said, in any and every language, that she was un-dateable. Which wasn't true. It wasn't her fault that no guy could handle her very outspoken, outgoing, determined personality (and the one guy that could wore a leather jacket and he was not to be thought of).

So, options one and two were out. Third option was to make up a boyfriend from another school for the short term and then find a boyfriend from another school that matched her description. What were her chances of describing a guy she would willingly date let alone find one? No, that relied too much on chance. Besides, that plan would require time.

"Or what about 'G.I. Joe'? I've heard that movie rocks!"

And time was the one thing she didn't have. She had to get him to back off today. He was getting closer to where she was leaning against the wall around the corner (most definitely not hiding!) and she had the sinking feeling he was going to spot her.

Another guy would do the trick but she had to prove she liked the guy well enough to date him and it had to be a plan that could be enacted fast.

A kiss would be the perfect proof. If she could bring herself to kiss a guy obviously she would like them well enough to date them. She would even have to date the guy. She could kiss whoever right when she knew Mickey would see and that would be the end of it. And as for fast, she could pick any guy that was near her when Mikey showed up.

"Or we could go see 'The Hangover'!"

She had to get him to leave her alone right now.

"Kat!"

He was almost close enough. Now all she had to do was find a guy that she could stomach long enough to press her lips to his.

"Kat! Where did you go?"

Or any guy would work. Hand out, grab an arm, pull the arm and the body attached to her and pucker up.

As soon as she pressed her lips against the mystery guys' she realized he wasn't really a mystery. The arm she was holding was covered in leather. The body was lean and hard and muscular. Her last thought was 'Oh crap' before the lips pressed against hers started to move.

When they finally pulled apart Kat found herself staring into the eyes of the one guy in the whole school she wouldn't let herself think about.

"I always knew you wanted me Stratford."

And there was that voice that caused butterflies in her stomach (indigestion…not butterflies, never butterflies).

She could feel her already flushed face heating up even more as he looked at her with an amused stare and smirk. Her brain froze and before she could attempt to come up with a logical explanation she saw Mikey out of the corner of her eye.

"Verona, just shut up, kiss me and I'll owe you one."

He looked completely dumbfounded for the split second between her demand and when she pulled his lips back down to hers. She was almost afraid he would pull away but after a moment he leaned in and pinned her between his body and the wall. Kat was so focused on the boy in front of her she completely forgot the boy chasing her and never saw him going straight down the hall in his search for her.

* * *

A/N: This has not been beta-ed and is completely and totally an exercise of fun. And this would have been posted yesterday but I had some problems getting documents uploaded.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Of Avoidance, Plans and Butterflies…2/?

Author: KourtTears  
Pairings/Characters: Kat/Patrick; Bianca, Michael Bernstein  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: _10 Things I Hate About You_ is not mine. I'm going to borrow it for a bit though.  
Spoilers: Up to 1.5  
Summary: "Verona, just shut up, kiss me and I'll owe you one."

* * *

Kat dreaded going inside the large brick building in front of her. She'd convinced her Dad to let her stay home last Friday by claiming she was sick. Which, with her Dad, was_ work_ and usually not at all worth the reward of staying home. Skipping school last Friday was more than worth the effort (even though she'd had to gradually 'get better' over the weekend so as not to make her Dad suspicious). She knew she had taken the cowardly way out but she just couldn't bring herself to face Him.

She was regretting that decision now. At least if she had dealt with this whole situation on Friday she could have had the weekend to recover. Now the only thing she had to look forward to this week was the teasing and tormenting that would inevitably be thrown her way.

"C'mon Kat, don't you want to go find lover boy and have a chance to make out before first period?"

And not just from the 'lover boy'.

"Shut up Bianca. I thought we'd agree you wouldn't mention it again and I wouldn't tell Dad you lied to him about the study session so you could go to party instead."

"Oh, we did! But I decided that look on your face every time I bring it up more than makes up for whatever punishment Dad would think up."

Kat looked at her smirking little sister and wished what she always wished for in moments like these: to be an only child.

"What about whatever punishment I come up with? I could tell Dad there's a new drug that's only detectable in your hair if it's not caught in the first 12 hours. How long do you think it would take before Dad pulled out every hair on your head to test? You'd be bald in a month, two tops."

"You wouldn't!"

Kat just smirked.

"You would! Fine I won't bring it up again. You're going to have to deal with it eventually though." And with that Bianca got out of the car running her fingers through her hair.

Kat looked up at the school again before dropping her head onto the steering wheel and closing her eyes. She wondered if her Dad would believe that she'd had a relapse.

"C'mon Katarina, you can do this. It's not like you kissed the devil or anything. It's just Patrick Verona. It's not like he's really a flesh eating murderer. He's just a guy in a leather jacket trying to look mysterious. You can do this. So get of the car and walk into that building. You probably won't even see him until this afternoon anyway."

Kat continued her self-pep speech for a few more moments before she made a move to get out of the car. When she turned to open the door she barely stifled a scream. There, kneeling next to her car with his arms resting on her open window, was the smirking form of Patrick Verona.

"I never knew you name was Katarina. Should I start calling you that now that we're involved?"

Kat resisted slamming opening the door and knocking him to the ground, but only just.

"God, stalker much? And we are not involved!"

He chuckled and it sent butterflies through her stomach (it was indigestion dammit, not butterflies, never butterflies!).

"You're calling me a stalker when you're the one who pulled me into a spontaneous make-out session? The fact that it was in front of the whole school means we are involved."

"It was not a make-out session! It was just a little kiss. And it was only in front of part of the school. We are not involved. Now move I need to get to first period." She punctuated her demand with a smack to the car door.

"A little kiss doesn't last almost a half an hour Katarina. Nor does a little kiss move from the hallway to the supply closest. Besides, it was most of the school since that was the main hallway so yes, we are involved. And I don't think I will. I like having a conversation with you when you can't run away. Or attempt to injure me."

Kat let out a little screech of frustration.

"Now, now Katarina. Being so close to me can't be that bad."

Kat looked at his smirking lips and amused eyes and really wished she had her taser with her. Or the pole she used to pick up trash.

"Okay, I'm going to make this very clear. The kiss was a mistake. We are not involved, we're barely acquaintances. Don't call me Katarina. And move before I find someway to make you bleed."

For just a split second Kat thought she saw hurt flash over Patrick's expression before his smirk was back in place. It was probably just a trick of the light.

"No."

Kat just stared at him taken aback while he continued to smirk at her.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Just what I said, 'no'."

"No, you're not going to move?"

"No to all of the above."

"Huh?"

Kat flinched as soon as the oh-so eloquent word passed her lips. _Brilliant Kat, could you sound any more dense?_

Patrick's smirk turned into a real smile and Kat felt her breath catch.

"What are you smiling about? And what did you mean when you said no?"

"I'm smiling because you're beautiful when you're confused."

Kat wasn't sure which shocked her more, that Patrick Verona just called her beautiful or that it sounded like he actually meant it.

"And no, that kiss was not a mistake. No, we are not just acquaintances, we are involved. No, I won't stop calling you Katarina. And no, I don't think I'll move just yet."

Kat just stared at him in shock for a few moments before her brain registered his words. She had to get away from him now or she would do something she would regret. With that thought in mind she focused on the last part of his statement.

"So you're just going to kneel next to my car door all day? You do know that I can just crawl out the passenger side door right?"

"I think I'd like to see that. Talk about a fantastic view."

"Move!"

"No."

Kat decided that she was going to get out of this car and if Patrick ended up with a knock to the head, well she was perfectly okay with that. She'd given him plenty of chances. Just as she was about to force the door open and knock Patrick to the ground he spoke up.

"At least, not until I do this."

Before Kat could even try to figure out what he meant, Patrick pushed his upper body into the open window and kissed her. It wasn't as hot and heavy as last week's kiss but it was definitely more than just 'a little kiss'. Kat wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted but all too soon Patrick was pulling away and striding towards the school.

Kat just sat there, too overwhelmed to even think about getting out of the car when his words floated back to her.

"Don't forget Katarina, you owe me."

And with that the spell was broken and Kat could once again move. She pushed open her car door just as the tardy bell rang. She groaned knowing she would get detention for being late. Then she groaned again when she heard a voice behind her.

"Kat! I missed you on Friday. Are you feeling better? Do you need me to get anything for you?"

"Great," she muttered as started jogging towards the school, "I have two crazy guys stalking me…"

"Kat, wait up! You shouldn't be running so soon after being sick."

"…I should have just stayed in bed today."

She thought back to her most recent kiss with Patrick and couldn't stop the smile that spread over her face. She was a little worried about the favor she owed him though. First things first, right now she had to get to class and try to talk her way out of detention. Even though convincing her teacher that she had been sick in the bathroom would be close to impossible since she just couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so here's the 2nd chapter. And yeah, it seems as if there is going to be more than just 3 chapters. This thing just kinda took on a life of its own. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this installment. Please leave me a review if you feel so moved.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Of Avoidance, Plans and Butterflies…3/5

Author: KourtTears  
Pairings/Characters: Kat/Patrick; Michael Bernstein  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: _10 Things I Hate About You_ is not mine. I'm going to borrow it for a bit though.  
Spoilers: Up to 1.5  
Summary: "Verona, just shut up, kiss me and I'll owe you one."

* * *

Kat sat in her car and looked up at the school building. It had been two days since Patrick had told her they were involved and kissed her. It had been two days since Mikey had upped his game and pretty much chased her all over the school. It had been two days full of avoidance tactics to get away from her stalker. Stalker as in singular. Normally this would have put Kat on cloud nine. Unfortunately, it was the wrong stalker she was running away from.

It had been two days since Patrick had spoken to her. Hell, it had been two day since Kat had seen him anywhere but class. It was like he disappeared from one class and magically reappeared in the next.

It had been two days since Patrick had made his declaration and Kat wasn't sure if she was relieved or hurt that he had just been playing with her. On the one hand, since it appeared the game was done, she could get back to her normal life. On the other hand, if the game was over she would have to go back to her normal life. Kat wasn't really sure how the same ending could cause such conflicting feelings.

She looked up at the school for a few more minutes, contemplating the situation, before she decided to just deal with things as they happened. She had enough to worry about as it was (a non-threatening stalker by the name of Mikey was the first thing that came to mind) and she refused to dwell on something that was done and over with.

Kat shook her head to clear her mind and put a smile on (more like a grimace really but she felt she should get points for trying). Then she pushed open the car door.

Or attempted to.

"Good Morning Katarina."

There stood Patrick Verona, holding her car door to keep her from opening it and with his ever present smirk.

Kat looked at the smirk and saw red. She turned in the car seat, put one leg against the car door and shoved with all her strength. She could envision the door slamming into his surprised form, him losing his balance and falling right onto the ground. Then she would casually step out of the car, step over his sprawled body and be on her way to class. It would have been the perfect start to the day.

Patrick had apparently been expecting her violent streak because he barely stumbled backwards when she kicked the door open. He stood there holding the door like he was a gentleman and opened it for her. And he was still sporting that stupid smirk. She wanted to slap it off but figured he would be expecting that as well.

Kat sighed as she stepped out of the car. Her entire week had been shitty so why would today be any different? Well, if she couldn't knock Patrick down then she would do the next best thing. She'd ignore him.

She swung her backpack on her shoulder and stepped around the open car door without even a glance at the smirking man holding it. She was parallel with the headlights when she heard the door slam and she sped up hoping to stay ahead of him. She heard his boots hitting the concrete before she felt his leather clad arm drape over her shoulder.

Damn his long legs.

"Get off," she said as she shrugged his arm off.

He just placed his arm back on her shoulder and chuckled. She could feel the butterflies (indigestion…not butterflies, never butterflies) start to move about.

"Now, now Katarina, is that how you greet the man you're involved with?"

"One, we are not involved. Two, don't call me Katarina and three I'll greet you however I want."

"Are we really going to argue about this again? I've already told you my thoughts on the subject."

Kat shrugged his arm off again but he had it back in place before she had completely finished the motion.

"What do you want Patrick?"

"Can't I just say good morning? Besides I haven't talked to you in a couple days."

"And whose fault is that? I'm not the one that went out of his way to show up to class right with the bell and be the first one out of the door. I'm also not the one who's been practicing his avoidance techniques" (except she was of course, just not because of him).

Kat winced as soon as she heard the edge to her response. It gave too much away.

"You've been keeping track of me!"

And of course he would pick up on it.

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have. Don't be hurt Katarina; I was just busy this week."

"Yeah sure," she muttered. They had finally reached the school so now she could continue to her locker and he would go to his. Luckily they were on different sides of the school so she wouldn't have to see him until their afternoon History class.

She tried to pull away to go to her locker but he tightened his arm around her shoulders and matched her turn.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to my locker."

"You locker is that way," she said as she made a vague hand gesture behind her.

"I knew you were obsessed with me."

"I'm not obsessed with you."

"Yeah right. Tell me Katarina, do you keep track of everyone's locker?"

"Don't call me Katarina."

"I'll take that as a no. That means that you only keep track of certain peoples' locker and I'm obviously on that exclusive list. I'm touched."

Kat let out a growl (not that she would ever admit it was a growl) and jerked out from under his arm. She had finally reached her locker and turned around in front of it to face him.

"Cut the crap Patrick. What do you want?"

Patrick leaned in and invaded her personal space.

"I told you, I'm going to my locker. Or I was." And then he leaned into her space a little more and started spinning the lock on the locker right next to hers. She watched him in shock as he pulled it open. And there on taped to the inside of the door were his few pictures of various motorcycles (at least they didn't have bikini-clad women draped over them).

"What—when..?"

He chuckled and answered her garbled question.

"I told you I was busy this week."

She stared up at him in astonishment before she turned to open her locker (and get a few seconds to compose herself). When Patrick finished putting things in his locker, he shut it and leaned his shoulder against it to stare at Kat. It appeared he was going to wait for her. Goody.

"That's not all I've been up to this week." He stopped talking and it took Kat a few seconds to realize he was waiting for her to ask. As she finished exchanging the books in her bag for the ones in her locker she tried to decide what to do. She could ask but that would just encourage him. But if she didn't ask he would inevitably pull more surprises from his bag of tricks and she wasn't sure if she could handle any more surprises like his magical moving locker. She finished getting her books for her morning classes and finally turned to face him.

"Oh?" There, that would get her answers without really encouraging him (hopefully).

He looked at her like he knew exactly what she was trying to do but had decided to humor her anyway.

"I've been working on solving your little stalker problem."

"I can solve that one easy: leave me alone and there won't be a stalker problem."

Kat turned away from him and headed to her first class happy that she had the last word for once. Her happiness was short lived of course.

"Funny, but I said _little_ stalker. That most definitely does not apply to me." He stepped in front of her and did a 360º turn with his arms out. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was just begging her to comment on his statement. Kat decided to play it safe for once and brought the conversation back to the original topic.

"What about my little stalker problem?" Patrick's eyes called her a coward but he too went back to the main topic.

"I asked around and figured out why Bernstein was so obsessed with you all of a sudden."

Kat continued to walk to class and Patrick fell in step with her.

"Ignoring the fact that you didn't believe he would like me just because I'm me, what did you find out?"

Patrick looked shocked that she would just overlook an insult, intentional or not, but decided to continue with his story before she changed her mind. "Well, it seems that Bernstein has decided that if he can date the 'scary girl' of the school then he'll get bumped up the popularity ranks. Especially since he plans on dumping you in front of everyone after he gets you to agree to a date."

Kat stopped in the middle of the hall surprised by the hurt at learning of Mikey's duplicitous actions. She didn't notice the students who grumbled as they moved around her. She didn't notice Patrick take a few steps before he realized she wasn't with him anymore. She didn't notice his expression of sympathy when he turned back to her and she didn't notice when he took her arm and guided her to the empty classroom to her left.

She took a few steps into the room and dropped her bag. She heard the door close but wasn't really paying attention. She was shocked that the harmless little guy she had compared to a puppy dog could be so cruel. Kat didn't hear Patrick walk closer to her but she did feel his hand cup her cheek and turn her face toward him.

"Katarina?" When she didn't respond he rubbed his thumb across her cheek bone and tried again. "Kat? Are you okay?"

She looked up into his eyes and answered him, "Um…yeah. I just can't believe he would do that."

"I'm sorry."

"I mean, I thought he was sweet, you know? Annoying but sweet. He reminded me of a puppy dog." She took a couple steps away and turned her back to him.

"I guess that explains it."

She didn't turn around as she responded, "Explains what?"

"Explains why you didn't just tear him down when he first started chasing after you."

The tardy bell rang and they stood there for a few minutes before Kat finally exploded.

"That little twerp! I was nice to him! I did everything in my power to keep from hurting his feelings. Hell, I avoided him rather than turn him down flat. I don't avoid anyone, not even you, and I avoided _him_ hoping he would find someone else to go after. I didn't want to embarrass him in front of his friends and the whole school."

During her rant she paced around the room and kicked out at anything that got in her way. She finally stopped and stood looking out the windows. She took a few deep breathes to calm herself and was just about to thank Patrick when she felt his hands rest on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

Kat just nodded and leaned into him for a few seconds before she pulled away and faced him.

"Thank you for telling me."

He gave her a gentle smile, "It was nothing. I was hoping you would need some help dealing with him."

Kat smiled at him, leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his. "Thanks but I've got this covered."

He brought his hand back up to cup her cheek and rubbed his thumb across her lips. "That's my Katarina."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

And just like that things were back to normal between them.

Kat stepped around him, grabbed her backpack off the floor and headed out the door. Patrick followed her out the door and down the hall.

"What are you doing? You're class is on the other side of school."

"I love how you're so obsessed with me that you have my schedule memorized."

She just glared at him and walked into her first class. She didn't realize he had followed her until the teacher spoke up.

"Miss Stratford, Mr. Verona, you're late. Detention this afternoon. Now take your seats."

"But…"'

"Yes, Miss Stratford, was there something you wanted to share with the class?"

"Um…" Kat looked at the teacher and then Patrick's back as he moved past her and sat in the seat that just happened to be behind hers. "No ma'am."

"Then take your seat."

Kat just nodded and moved to her seat. Thirty minutes into the class Patrick leaned up and whispered into her ear, "I told you I had been busy this week Katarina."

Kat put her hand over her stomach to settle the butterflies (yes, fine, they were butterflies) that had taken up residence there and tried to hide her smile.

* * *

A/N: Here's the third chapter. I hadn't planned on there being a lot of drama in this, I was more going for humor, but this just kinda snuck up on me. Claire, I hope this answers your question. I am planning two more chapters with a small epilogue. That could change but I really dont' think it will. Let me know what you think please. (And for the record I like Mikey but I do think he's a social climber that would go just a little too far to lose his loser status).

And THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed or favorited or added this story to their alerts. It's so nice to wake up on Monday morning with over 60 emails letting me know that people like what I write.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Of Avoidance, Plans and Butterflies…4/5

Author: KourtTears  
Pairings/Characters: Kat/Patrick; Michael Bernstein, Bianca, Cameron, Mandella  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: _10 Things I Hate About You_ is not mine. I'm going to borrow it for a bit though.  
Spoilers: Up to 1.5  
Summary: "Verona, just shut up, kiss me and I'll owe you one."

* * *

Kat sat at the picnic table in the courtyard waiting for Mikey, also known as twerp, jerk or loser, to show up. It was lunch hour on Friday and Kat was finally ready to get her revenge. Mandella was in position on the other side of the courtyard, Cameron was in place at the table behind her and Patrick was lounging on the benches to her left. Yes, all was ready. Kat was a little sad that she'd had to resort to such extremes but it couldn't be helped.

She had confronted Mikey Wednesday afternoon, right after school, to get him to confess. She'd told him there wouldn't be any hard feelings, she would let it go and never mention it to anyone. Not usually her style but she would felt like a hypocrite if she didn't at least give him a chance to back out (she was against animal testing and Mikey still reminded her of a puppy). Mikey refused to own up to the plan however so Kat had spent Wednesday night coming up with a plan and all day Thursday recruiting and getting everything set up.

Mandella was to make sure Mikey didn't escape and was more than willing to help. She'd even offered to give Mikey a black eye but Kat refused (she also finally understood Patrick's reaction when she had confronted after the Charlie Woo incident).

Cameron was the decoy and had been harder to convince. Kat appreciated his loyalty to his friend but when she explained the situation he had agreed. Mentioning that Bianca would never speak to him again when she found out he was involved in the plan to humiliate his sister had probably been a bigger factor in his agreement. The fact that he hadn't been involved with Mikey's plan didn't mean anything to the rumor mill. Kat would never do something so horrible as spread rumors but Cameron didn't need to know that. Actually she was rooting for the guy. Why everyone thought he was gay was beyond her since he was obviously pining after her sister. Kat just hoped her sister would realize what was right in front of her before it was too late.

Patrick wasn't really involved but Kat was glad he was present. She believed he deserved a front row seat since he had warned her. She thought he would approve of her plan and wondered what his reaction would be.

Kat snuck another glance at Patrick before returning her attention to doors leading from the cafeteria. Mikey should be walking into the courtyard any minute now. He thought he was meeting Cameron to offer advice on how to get Bianca (like the little twerp's advice ever worked) and wouldn't little Mikey be surprised when he ended up meeting Kat instead?

And there he was, right on schedule. He took a quick glance around before he spotted Cameron and made his way over. She was a little surprised that he didn't notice her as he walked by but apparently he was too focused on getting to his friend. That was just fine by her though since she had the perfect way to get his attention.

She waited a few moments for him to get settled, nodded to Mandella, glanced over to make sure Patrick was still there, and took a deep breath. It was time to put her plan into action.

"Michael! I've been looking for you everywhere. Did you forget we had a lunch date today?" Kat spoke loudly enough to get most of the courtyard's attention and moved to sit down next to Mikey. Kat was hoping that Mikey would use any opportunity to boost his popularity even if he knew she was out to get him. Popularity over common sense…at least he was predictable.

He looked confused for a moment before he looked around and saw the surprised (and impressed) stares of his peers. He smirked before he managed to hide it and Kat's skin crawled. He really didn't have the face to make a smirk look attractive (not like a certain someone she knew).

"Of course I didn't forget. I just needed to speak to my friend before I met you. Can you forgive me for making you wait?"

Kat wanted to roll her eyes but kept up the charade. "Of course I can Michael. It's just that I have something really important to discuss with you. Alone." Cameron understood that was his cue and shuffled away from the table with barely a 'goodbye' for his friend. As soon as Cameron made his exit Mandella moved closer to play out her part.

"What did you need to speak with me about darling?"

Kat inwardly cringed but managed a smile as she answered him, loud enough for everyone to hear, "There's a terrible rumor going around about you."

"And what's that my sweet?"

Kat was sure she was going to gag if he called her one more pet name but, somehow, managed to stay in character. "Everyone was saying you were only dating me to up your street cred. Isn't that just awful?" She really hoped she sounded more convincing to her audience than she did to herself.

Mikey got a little red in the face but managed to answer, "Oh, yeah…that is awful."

"I mean, what kind of guy would do that? You would have to be really pathetic to do something like that?"

"Yeah…yeah you would."

"Oh I'm so glad you agree with me Michael."

"Oh my sweet, why wouldn't I agree with you?"

"Why because it's true," and Kat finally got to drop her act.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about…" Mikey cowered away from the angry brunette and looked to see if anyone was paying attention which, since it was high school, everyone was watching the action hoping for bloodshed (either figuratively or literally).

"Oh, Mikey of course you do. I mean, didn't you brag to your friends that you would date me then dump me and become popular overnight?"

"I…um…think I need to go." And there was Mandella doing her part by pushing the little twerp back in his seat and holding him there.

Kat stood up to loom over him before she continued with his public humiliation. "Oh no, you're going to sit right there until I'm finished with you. Did you know that I let you chase after me for weeks because I thought you were a semi-nice guy? I didn't want to hurt your feelings so I did everything I could to avoid you. I thought after a while you'd get the hint and find someone else to chase. Too bad I didn't realize you were as bad as the rest of the guys in this school or we could have had this conversation ages ago. Oh well, at least it's all out in the open now, right?"

Kat had walked around to the other side of the table and was trying not to laugh at the way Mikey cringed from her every time she leaned toward him or raised her voice.

"Right Mikey?"

"Um…right."

"Great, I'm glad we agree. Now you are going to repeat after me." When Mikey nodded she continued.

"I am a jerk."

"I am a jerk."

"I am a pathetic excuse for a human being."

"I am a pathetic excuse for a human being."

"I will never do anything like this ever again."

"I will never do anything like this ever again."

Kat nodded then walked around the table to collect her bag.

"Very good Mikey, now one more thing," and she waved Mandella off as she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "If I ever find out you ever treat another woman like you treated me, well let's just say that Patrick Verona won't be the only person in this school with the reputation as a homicidal maniac. Do we understand each other?"

Mikey nodded and Kat took a step back, "Good. Mandella, shall we?"

With Mikey's reputation bleeding on the ground behind her she walked through the crowd that had gathered and made her way into the school with Mandella following. They made it all the way to the girls' restroom before they broke out into laughter.

"Did you see the look on his face?"

"I know, it was classic. That was a perfect plan to teach him a lesson. Especially the homicidal maniac bit. Where did you come up with that?"

Kat caught her breath long enough to answer her friend, "What can I say? I was inspired."

The girls laughed for a few more moments before deciding to head to class. As they were leaving Kat turned to Mandella, "Hey, I'll meet you in class. I've got to take care of something real quick."

"Sure, see ya there." Mandella waved as she moved off down the hall and Kat headed in the other direction. It took her almost the rest of the lunch break but she finally found Patrick hanging out between the gym and the auto shop. She was hesitant to approach him but she knew she needed to thank him for warning her about Mikey.

"Patrick, you got a second?"

He only glanced at her before going back to staring at the ground.

"Um…okay," she was a little taken aback that he didn't tease her for seeking him out but she continued. "Listen I just wanted to talk to you about this whole thing with Mikey. I—"

"You don't have say anything. I understand."

"Understand what?"

"You and Mikey, I get it."

"Me and Mikey? Since when is there a 'me and Mikey'?"

"Listen, I'm not an idiot. It's obvious you guys are together. You don't have to break it to me gently or anything."

"Patrick, what are you talking about?"

"I saw you all over him in the courtyard."

"Patrick…"

"Kat, it's obvious you aren't the girl I thought you were. You're just like the rest. You want a guy to fawn all over you. Apparently any guy who wants to get with you needs to be completely spineless and I'm not that guy. So, Kat, now would be a good time for you to go…better yet, I'll go."

Kat stood in shock as Patrick stalked off. What the hell was he talking about? She stood there until the bell rang then she hurried to class (where she got another detention for being late) and waited for the class to end so she could talk with Mandella. When the bell finally rang she grabbed Mandella's arm and dragged her to the restroom.

"Mandella, did you see Patrick in the courtyard at lunch?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you notice when left?"

"Yeah…he left as soon as you sat down next to Mikey and started in on that bullshit about having a lunch date."

"He didn't stay for the rest?"

"No…Kat what's wrong?" Mandella sounded more than a little worried since Kat had leaned against the wall and looked like she was about to either laugh, cry or have a hysterical fit. Or possibly all three.

"Oh God, he's so stupid. How the hell could he think I would believe Mikey over him?"

When she started pacing and mumbling to herself Mandella leaned against the door to prevent anyone from coming in and settled in to wait out the storm. When Kat finally came to a halt in the middle of the floor Mandella moved closer hoping for an explanation. She was a bit surprised when Kat suddenly turned and practically ran out of the bathroom saying, "I've got to find him!"

Kat was halfway down the hall before she remembered Mandella but didn't go back to explain. She vowed she'd call her friend that night but right now she had to track down the idiot known as Patrick Verona and knock some sense into him.

"Mikey over him? God, what a moron!"

* * *

A/N: I know I said it would be a few more days until this was up but work was slow today and I got it finished. As always this has not been beta-ed so please excuse any mistakes. There's only one chapter left and the epilogue but they won't be posted until the weekend. I didn't mean to leave you on a cliffhanger but my Praxis exam is on Friday and I've got to get some serious studying in before then. So, I hope you like this installment and all will be explained in the next chapter (mainly why Patrick is being just an idiot). Please let me know what you think!

And thanks to everyone who reviewed or added this story to your favorites, story alerts, etc. Ya'll don't know how much I appreciate it.


End file.
